


【CA】康纳X阿诺 「抚摸Fondle」

by Hrstull



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrstull/pseuds/Hrstull
Summary: 汹涌的河流裹挟着不慎落入其中的小鸟，粗暴的把它冲入无尽的瀑布之下。浑身透湿，躯体冰凉，一切都预示着这只重新浮上水面的可怜鸟儿不再有生存的希望。又一个即将逝去的可怜生命。但不远处，一匹狼似乎发现了它。





	【CA】康纳X阿诺 「抚摸Fondle」

**Author's Note:**

> #非刺客也非圣殿的主人康纳x落网刺客宠物诺  
#强X我已经吃腻了，想写温柔的爱爱+攻骗受上床+受超怕攻+超长前戏摸摸，结果就出现了这个玩意儿（？？？）  
#“做出来的爱系列”会长期更，都是各种设定之下CA因为xxoo生情的1w+肉文，前篇「alpha紧急发情」（又名紧急状况B1），没看过的记得从我老福特主页找去看（无耻）  
#康纳 equals to Connor，阿诺 equals to Arno.  
#含有危害青少年身心健康的内容，18岁以下不要看！！！18岁以上也不要看！！！

「抚摸」  
做出来的爱系列

阿诺醒来的时候，浑身上下只剩下了那件薄而轻透的衬衫和灰色的平角内裤。

自己……在哪儿？

法国人晃了晃头让自己清醒些，然后看了看周围。他在一张中等大小的床上，床垫很软，很舒服，枕头蓬松，被子也很香，是阿诺最喜欢的那种床，也难怪他刚刚会睡得那么熟。  
不过，变成“宠物”，居然还有床睡，阿诺倒是没想到。闭上眼睛，脑海里又浮现出谢伊的影子。阿诺本来是刺客，却无意中落网，成为了他的俘虏，本以为熬到阿泰尔他们来救自己就可以了，谁知道，昨天谢伊从另一个人手里看到一沓厚厚的钞票后，便眼都不眨的把自己卖了出去。

令人胆颤的必然。  
买下他的男人，阿诺也看不太清楚。身材高大，皮肤偏黑，他只注意到这个，就被其他圣殿骑士绑缚住四肢，掩住眼睛带走了。

阿诺想哭，同时也忍不住的颤抖。他记得那沓钱好多，真的好多，厚厚的几乎一只手都拿不住。阿诺一辈子都没见过这么多钱。如此肯下血本，阿诺预感到自己一定会被“物尽其用”——想到这样的形容又有何用呢？无非是让自己更痛苦罢了。压住额头，法国人意识到以后的日子绝对不好受。那么，会是怎样的折磨呢？买回来做家奴显然是不可能的，农奴就更不可能。阿诺不愿承认，但他心里清楚：既然把自己剥成这样，性奴是最有可能的答案了。

阿诺知道那种可怜人的。他见过。  
他们会被以各种各样的方式虐待：玩具、真东西轮番上，被一个，甚至几个男人轮。欲望无法发泄的痛苦不堪，抵达尽头的尖叫嘶喊，还有内心万分抗拒身体却又自然配合的羞耻与绝望。阿诺从来没有一次能从如此的可怕中感觉到任何快感，他只觉得恐怖——被人彻底毁掉的恐怖。  
他攥紧了被子。

他受不了这些的，他真的受不了。  
会疯的。或者死掉。

一切尚未开始，眼泪就已经淌了下来。

阿诺不明白自己为什么如此不受上帝的青睐，又或许，他只是一只可怜的小鸟，只能当那些野兽的玩物，连上帝也完全不在乎他的死活？不，不会是这样的。他在胸口默默画了十字架，努力的让自己平静下来。

但上帝仿佛确实是在与他作对。紧闭的门发出嘎吱一声响，然后又是锁舌合上的咔哒声。脚步和呼吸都是沉重的，加上泥土和森林的气息——阿诺用眼角余光瞥了一眼，是那个男人。

一切就快结束了。一切也就快开始了。  
他惶惶的闭上眼睛，仿佛迎接着上天的审判。  
他现在不敢看，不敢动，也不敢说话——只是祈祷自己能受到好点儿的对待。

“你醒了？”刚进门的男人问。  
完全不动，只是蜷缩着。但起伏的胸口和微微颤抖的手暴露了阿诺苏醒的事实。

“……”阿诺睁开眼睛，但只是盯着空气中的一点。是否要在一切开始之前乞求他？不，不会有用的，他想做的事情，终究都会——法国人攥紧了手。他恨自己的软弱与无力。

温热的手触碰了阿诺的脸颊。他条件反射的颤抖，紧紧的抓住被子，眼神也被他自己强制挪到更加远离男人的，床脚的一点。意外的没其他更加过分的动作，男人只是用指节轻轻蹭着他的脸，像在抚摸一只小动物。手指温热，有些粗糙，没有可怕的感觉，甚至有点儿……温柔。  
不！阿诺在心里警告自己。这都是假象，自己的凌辱才只是刚刚开始。他仍是害怕，只是希望提前做好心里建设能让自己好受点——或者，更难受，随便吧。

但来自新大陆的男人皱起了眉。  
他一进门就发现了小宠物僵硬的身体，所以安抚性质的触碰了他。意料之外的，颤抖变本加厉。以往他如此的安抚都可以很快的平息小动物的情绪，难道是，对人并没有用吗？但很快他意识到了真正的缘由——这孩子是在怕他。就像一只惧怕野兽的小鸟那样。

“乖。”

感觉到床往下陷了些，阿诺意识到男人上了床，吓得弹了起来，身体不自觉的紧压冰冷的墙面，徒劳的希望拉远和男人的距离。勉强半坐着，阿诺的眼睛直直的盯着自己的膝盖，感受到了那份可怕气息的迫近。要过来了——

粗糙的手指拨了拨阿诺脸颊旁棕色的头发，小宠物的喘息明显粗重，抓着被子的手指发白。  
坐起来显露了阿诺完美的身躯。胳膊上的小肌肉很结实；线条漂亮的腰身被轻柔的衬衫包裹，衬托着挺翘的小屁股和健康的大腿；皮肤白皙，泛着健康的粉红。康纳看得有些愣。他从未见过如此符合他美好想象的身体。

不自觉的伸手摸了摸那大腿，好滑啊。不知道他身上的其他地方，是不是也一样好摸。  
康纳好奇心起，一下靠过去，把那僵硬的身子揽进怀。怀里的人明显抖震了，但没反抗。康纳好奇衬衫里的景色，便抓着他的手腕，拉开了法国人挡在胸前的手，看那衬衫因为失去了支撑而滑下，露出了小半边胸膛。

康纳听到自己吞了口口水。  
乳头不大，颜色竟然是诱人的粉嫩，尖尖翘翘的，挺立在有点儿肌肉的胸部上。还没反应过来手就伸过去了，温柔的用三指捏住那乳珠，揉着，弄着，玩着。手感很软，乳头稍有点硬。怀里的人登时脸颊泛红，喘息加剧，明显也是有感觉。

康纳盯着那粉红的乳头，完全确认了。  
怀里的人将是他拥有的，至高的艺术品。

手指上滑，手掌覆住阿诺的颈部。康纳的手把着他的脖子，但并没有掐他，只是把他的头抬至仰起，惬意的赏玩着自己的宠物。脖子上是喉结，意味着怀里的人是毫无疑问的雄性，康纳感觉到了更多的愉悦。毕竟，他从来没遇到这么可爱，这么对他胃口的雄性。

抱着漂亮的身体，康纳的心情也好了起来，轻轻的咬了口那小可爱的耳朵。  
“你叫什么名字？”

如此近距离的发声明显让怀里的人更加紧张了，康纳感觉到他胸口起伏了好几下。  
“阿诺……”声音细小如蚊。

好害羞的小猫。康纳有些想笑。

“我叫康纳。”康纳虚虚的亲了亲他的脸，后者没任何躲的动作，但是明显不适的把头偏过去。“你的皮肤好滑好嫩。”康纳心潮荡漾，贪心的把衬衫完全拨开，手从后面伸到阿诺身前。大手温柔而细致的，从胸口的红点，经过柔软的腹部，一直抚摸到人鱼线。然后反复，反复，仿佛要将每一寸肌肤都细细摸过，让阿诺永远记住被他触碰的感觉。

不出所料的，阿诺在他的手下颤抖了。  
每一寸被摸过的皮肤仿佛都灼烧起来。很明显，这是猥亵……而且是自己完全不能抵抗的那种猥亵。阿诺绝望的想。被搂在怀里，看似亲密，实际上让自己躲无可躲，逃无可逃，是最可怕的状况。  
“呃。”胸口的嫩红又被揪住，被手指扯得变形、泛红。阿诺有些受不了的咬紧牙关，他的乳头比较敏感，怎么受得了男人那还有些粗糙的指腹的折磨？即使只是一边，他都受不了，想立刻抓住男人的手，让他停止——他的脸烫得像在烧。  
抚摸落到了大腿内侧。

阿诺有些措手不及的半抬起身子，耳垂就被咬住，他抖了抖又落回原位。  
被压制得死死的。他立刻意识到了这点，非常绝望的再次抓紧床单。

康纳皱眉看着怀里高度紧张的可人儿，想起他还看都没看自己一眼，身体又蜷缩得僵硬，不禁有些生气的咬了两口他的耳垂。怎么让他别太拘束？康纳想了想，突然放开了他。

“啊？”阿诺迷茫的往后看去，才第一次如此清楚的看见了那个男人。皮肤是巧克力的深色，长相刚毅，但更引人注目的是——他把上衣脱掉后，露出了结实的胸膛和充满肌肉的腰部，溢出的雄性气息宏大得仿佛怕别人不知道他是个男人。  
阿诺简直想立刻逃下床。  
“你也摸摸我。”康纳看着阿诺又想躲，赶紧抓着他的手放到自己胸口，后者的脸瞬间变得通红。“不，我……”  
“怎么了？”康纳把阿诺的后背抵到墙上，用亲吻堵住他的嘴巴，同时双手都放到了阿诺的腰上。  
阿诺简直被亲得喘不过气。男人就是单纯的堵住他的嘴，吮吸他的唇，且不说他现在是处于弱势的那个，没两下他的肺活量就耗尽，感到有些缺氧了。  
把住腰部的手也不知满足的在自己的身体上游走，羞耻感简直爆表，阿诺吓得收紧了手，却才意识到自己还摸着康纳的胸。非常的结实，一碰就知道这男人常年都在锻炼。意外的有一些类似伤痕的小凸起，但皮肤很滑——

康纳算是松开了他。  
阿诺用带着点眼泪的眼睛抬头看了看康纳，那眼神可怜得几乎让男人融化。  
“我的小阿诺。”康纳近乎怜爱的低语，然后注意力就又被阿诺嫩红的朱蕊吸引去。  
“你的乳头真的很漂亮，有人说过吗？”康纳挑逗他，末了还用手指拨一拨，非常的恶劣。  
阿诺用手堵住自己的嘴巴，防止低叫泄出，好一会了才慢慢摇摇头。男人了然的看他，随即把头伏下去，含住了乳珠。

什么，他在干什么？！  
阿诺几乎要立刻跳起来了——所幸康纳按住了他。  
“好香。”男人自言自语，抓着阿诺的腰部，把那粒小红点舔得亮亮的反光，然后又悠哉悠哉的换了另一边舔。口唇不断的刺激着小点，不知廉耻的舔得啧啧有声，湿热的感觉加上舌尖拨弄的酥麻，简直是在挑战阿诺忍耐羞耻的极限。  
法国人不住的扭动着身体，男人似乎也意识到了他的不配合，惩罚性质的吮了一下。“哦天呐。”阿诺颤抖着说了一句，手忍不住放到了康纳的肩膀上。

“你真的很香，浑身应该都很好吃。”康纳抬起头，略有些粗暴的压住阿诺红色的唇瓣，毫无掩饰的说出这露骨的话语。阿诺发觉大手已经转移到了臀部，隔着内裤抚摸他的屁股。

暗示意味明显，阿诺惊恐的抬起身子，却让没意料到阿诺如此动作的男人不小心摸到了臀部更下方的部位。“！！！”阿诺的会阴处感觉到了指尖的触碰，他猛地想逃，却被男人抓住大腿拖了回来，结结实实的被压在墙上。

大气都不敢出。  
别弄我，真的不要。阿诺在心里乞求着，贴着墙发抖。

“哈。”耳边传来男人的轻笑。“你真的很可爱啊。”阿诺的腰部被大手抓住，用力的手指甚至些微的陷入了肉里。身体被迫往前靠了些。

男人盯着他笑了笑，阿诺不确定那是什么意思，但肯定不会是什么好事——思考间，那手就伸到了阿诺的颈后。  
“把这个脱掉，好不好？”康纳捏着阿诺的衬衫领口，并不管他是否真的同意，便慢慢的把本就形同虚设的布料往下拉。后背和手臂开始感受到微凉的空气，阿诺意识到了自己即将被操的命运，有些抖的手指抓紧了被单，头低着，眼睛有点发红，硬忍着一声不吭。  
法国人羞耻的半靠着墙，希望这样可以隐藏住自己的一部分身体。可一切都是徒劳，随着衬衫的滑落，康纳被眼前的身体所震惊。

很漂亮，真的很漂亮——他的语言表达原本就贫瘠，此刻更是被惊得只剩下了一片空白。

说那是天使的身体也不为过。  
身体线条柔软而优雅，勾勒出青年如画中人般的白皙腰背。棕色的马尾半长的垂在身后，与皮肤的颜色反差让人想起奶油蛋糕上的巧克力装饰。被头发半掩着的蝴蝶骨在灯光下显出浅浅的阴影，仿佛下一秒那里真的可以伸展出翅膀。腹部隐隐约约的肌肉昭示着青年介于男性和女性之间的柔美，而跪坐的姿势显出的臀部和与它相连的身体线条让康纳完全无法停止对于更加卑劣行为的想象——

“噢。”男人只能发出如此的赞叹声。  
看着那跪在床上的可人儿浑身仅剩一条内裤、衬衫则是堪堪堆在背在身后的手腕处的诱人模样，他仿佛看到了一份已经被准备好的、待人享用的精致餐点。

康纳饥渴的啃了啃他的脖子。“阿诺……”他抚摸着阿诺的后背，搂住他的腰，情色意图明显。

不，请不要。阿诺在心里哀求。  
炽热的温度从后面贴上，大手把阿诺整个人拉扯到男人的腿上。阿诺坐在康纳结实的大腿上，恐惧害怕得想逃，又不敢，所以只能偏着头不看他，祈祷着这一切能快点儿过去。

“宝贝。我的宝贝。”看着眼前的人惊恐又青涩的样子，康纳温柔的搂住他，轻轻的把手放到阿诺的后脑，迫使法国人靠近自己。  
温暖的感觉突然从两人十指相扣的手心里传来。  
“别抗拒我。我很喜欢你。”低低的、细碎的吻印在阿诺嘴角，一时间让他有些愣神。男人乘胜追击，把舌头探入口唇更深处，把青年的意识搅得一团乱。这是天使的亲吻还是魔鬼的契约，他竟然在那一瞬间有些分不清了。

男人又低低的笑了，搂着他倒在床上，把阿诺的头压在他的颈窝，另只手则扣紧了他的腰。  
“不用怕的。我有伤害你吗？放松就好。”  
阿诺呆呆地趴在他的胸口，感受着男人传递过来的炽热温度。他想做什么？

手抚过了阿诺的腰侧，顺着腰线滑进了阿诺的内裤里。身上最隐私的地方被抚摸，阿诺条件反射的挣了挣，就立刻被男人用手臂扣住头部，没了反抗的余地。“我摸摸你。不要怕。”康纳耐心的用语言和触摸安抚着怀里不安的青年，对方老实的没有再动。大手肆意揉着那挺翘的小屁股，康纳暗暗在心里感叹隔着内裤摸和直接抚摸的感觉真是天差地别。又软又有弹性，怎么揉都没个够。

“想不想和我做？”他温柔的诱骗怀里的人，不断的亲吻他的侧颈，抚摸着臀部的手也转而在胸部和腰部逡巡着。

阿诺胆怯的看着康纳的眼睛。“我很温柔的。会很舒服的，一点儿疼都不会。”男人粘腻的亲吻着他的唇瓣，一下一下的朝口腔里进攻。阿诺感觉到在自己的口里两人舌尖相抵，男人的舌头不断的舔着他的，一边舔一边往深处探，惹得阿诺头昏脑转。“呜呜，唔。”他勉强发出几声可怜的喘息，嘴里的阵地没两下就被男人攻陷。

康纳算是松了口。阿诺迷糊了一会，突然发现两人的嘴角还连着一条银丝，赶紧慌乱的擦了擦自己的嘴角。看看男人，倒是毫不介意，反而用毫不掩饰的渴望表情盯着他。“康纳……”阿诺抓住他的腰，看着那个气息开始变得温和的男人，内心稍稍有些动摇。  
“你真的很可爱。”康纳轻松的笑了笑，摸了摸阿诺的头，从没受过如此夸奖的法国人捏着手指，脸色泛红的低下头。“没有……”  
“怎么没有。”康纳把他的头托起来，看着那金棕色的虹膜，心里更是软成了一滩水。“眼睛也很漂亮啊……”指腹揉了揉阿诺的脸，后者无意识的眨了眨带着长长睫毛的湿润眼睛，乖乖的看着他，康纳几乎要缴械投降。  
“哼哼哼～”他哼着曲儿，把手指作成一个小人的样子，从阿诺的大腿一步步走到他的侧腹，末了轻轻捏了下乳头。“我的阿诺。”

阿诺趴在床上，又被那粗壮的手臂结结实实的搂至与男人紧贴的程度。“让我看看你喜不喜欢我……”康纳温柔的亲亲他，揽住他腰的手臂反而加大了力气，阿诺意识到他将要做些什么了。

果不其然。法国人感觉到有只手伸进了自己的内裤，他本能地摇摇头，抓着康纳的后背。  
“不要反抗。你是乖孩子对吧？”康纳安抚着他。“我现在只是摸一摸你。”音调低了下来，像一只温和的、只是想要他人陪伴的大熊，没有任何的恶意。  
阿诺几乎要相信那诱人的语气了——直到一秒后，男人的中指和食指碰到了他的后穴。

“呃。”阿诺因为羞耻死死地把头埋到康纳的胸口。男人碰到他了，男人真的碰到他了。  
“嘘。别紧张。”康纳了然的亲亲他的头发。“你表现的很好。小洞已经湿漉漉的了，我很喜欢。”奖励的亲吻落到阿诺的脸侧，让青年稍微平静了点。

“和我做吧，小狗狗。”康纳轻笑了两声，手指稍稍用力撑开穴洞，虚虚实实的往里插，诱惑着怀里的人。“做……”阿诺迷茫的重复了一句，立刻明白了康纳的意思。  
最后一步，要开始了。

后穴因为有经验的深插浅弄，酥麻得让阿诺有些飘飘然。外阴被恰到好处的抚摸，手指的动作从试探变成了能切实解决饥渴的浅浅插入。“呃。”阿诺不禁收紧屁股。“哦，里面好软啊。”康纳也性致勃发，掰开小洞用手指细致的，深深地探索，语调里满是开发新大陆的快意。

“嗯……别！唔，别……”手指碾过敏感点几乎让阿诺舒服到颤抖，但羞耻也让他止不住把手伸到臀部制止康纳的继续动作。“没事的。觉得很舒服吧。”康纳诱骗他，看着法国人的眼睛慢慢变得更加湿润，还有点泪水沾在了他长长的睫毛上。

“内裤也脱掉吧，我好好摸摸你，你会喜欢的……嗯？”康纳亲热的搂着阿诺，牢牢地固定住他，大手以缓慢而情色，又十分温柔的动作剥开紧紧包裹着法国人臀部的、已经湿了一小片的平角内裤。“不要……”阿诺从喉咙里发出一个抗拒的音节，便被男人以安抚的动作把他的头压到那温暖的颈窝里。  
法国人愣了会。刚刚他被抱住时的感觉，是——安全感吗？他吸了吸鼻子，乖乖的埋在那怀抱里。  
“没事的。只有我看见。”康纳低头吻了吻阿诺的脸侧，同时把手指往那小口里又塞了些。

“啊，啊，求你——”后穴传来的酥麻酸软让阿诺无意识的祈求，但连他自己都不知道自己在祈求什么：是乞求男人放过他，停止这一切？还是还是乞求男人快些折磨他，帮他纾解自己的欲望？他很迷茫，他感觉自己的世界开始变得模糊。

“好。乖。”康纳的声音是带着笑意的。  
毕竟怀里的是刚被剪掉刺的玫瑰，他可得珍惜。

内裤被丢到床角，阿诺挺翘的臀部便如此落入康纳的手中。男人很会弄人：一边用两根手指反反复复的扩张后穴，让指节上的老茧蹭着穴内的敏感，一边用温热的手握住阿诺的阴茎，有节奏的撸动，配合着手指对龟头和铃口的刺激。阿诺的阴茎尺寸不算小，可惜，今晚它并不是主角。

“呃……呃呃……”喉咙里发出可怜的颤音，手也紧紧的抓住自己，康纳知道这个小东西已经被自己玩熟了，满意的松开阿诺的阴茎，转而解开自己的裤腰带，三两下把裤子连带内裤都甩到床下面去。

“等我进去。你会更舒服的。”男人的声音攥住了法国人的喉咙，他觉得自己几乎要飘起来。  
现今的小宠物则被快感逼得已经无法切实的反抗他的主人什么了。后穴塞着手指的感觉是从来没有过的、让他窒息的快意。阿诺感觉自己的脑子仿佛也被康纳粗糙的手指堵住了，堵得他完全无法思考。

“乖宝贝，把润滑油涂到这个上面来。”  
阿诺迷茫中感觉到自己的手被拉过去，手心感受到了湿湿粘粘的冰凉液体。他不用看，就明白男人想让自己做什么了。

手被带到那个勃起挺立的东西上，阿诺揉了两下才发现那玩意简直大得像条毒蛇。“……”可怜巴巴的看向康纳，阿诺觉得自己的后穴肯定塞不进去这个东西。“好好摸摸它。”康纳意味深长的说，又仿佛知道了阿诺的顾虑，安慰般的补了一句：“没事的，你的小洞的接受能力，可比你想象的强得多。”

阿诺羞耻到发红，只能偏过头去，手上继续揉着那根布满青筋的粗物。  
“揉一下上面……嗯。宝贝儿。”康纳满足的用大手包裹住阿诺的屁股，用力揉了好几把，便掰开小穴，把已经浸透了汁水的手指掏出来，在穴周仔细的涂了一圈，做好最后的准备。

“腿抬起来点，屁股过来一下。”康纳耐心的调整着阿诺的位置，同时不断的用亲吻抚慰他。“我要进去啰。好好放松，不会疼的，相信我。”  
“嗯。”阿诺软软的应了一句，感觉到有一个半圆的异物抵在了他的后穴上。  
要开始了，要开始了，要开始了……

穴口因为激动与害怕不断的收缩，异物不紧不慢的在穴口滑动了两下，才慢慢进了去。

有点疼。虽然只是一点点，阿诺发出了一个鼻音。  
“放松，放松。”康纳抱住他的头，阿诺听到男人在他的耳边如此说道。身体靠着男人结实的赤裸胸口，阴茎得到了恰到好处的安抚，法国人的体温慢慢的升高，本来应该觉得舒服吧？可这一切反而他觉得更加、更加的、无比的羞耻……

“相信我……阿诺。相信我。”意识到了阿诺的紧张，低沉又磁性在他的耳边响起，随着落在耳廓上的舔舐，及时的抚慰了法国人跳动过快的心脏。  
“嗯。”阿诺点点头，努力的放松了自己的后穴。他……他想相信康纳。即使只是一次。

那个东西进来了，真的进来了。阿诺感受到异物破开了阻隔，一步步的侵入自己的身体。由此带来的难受意外的没有想象中的真切，反而模模糊糊的让人说不太清。只觉得恍惚。

男人意识到了他的配合，摸了摸他的背。  
“很好，你做得很好。继续放松。”大手转移到了臀部，不断的给予着他抚慰。  
“嗯……”阿诺半喘息着抓住康纳的胳膊。他现在只发得出这个音节。异物的进入极大的撩拨了自己的神经，快感仿佛倒入玻璃杯中的水，满到将溢未溢。

阿诺努力的放松着，感觉到异物以均匀的速度顺畅的往里推进。他失神的蜷紧脚趾，强撑着不要在快感之下收紧。快点，快点折磨完毕吧，他不断的在内心祈祷着。

“快好了，你做的非常好，再等一会，一小会。”康纳稍微掰开阿诺的臀缝，调整了一下阴茎的角度，然后稍稍用力，已经进入了三分之二的粗茎瞬间深埋至根。

“呃！！！”前列腺被顶到的措手不及和巨物的完全进入让阿诺本能的收紧甬道，哀叫了一声靠在康纳怀里。后穴里很充实，甚至太充实了，绞紧的软肉把布满青筋的形状和被巨物侵犯的事实切切实实的传递到了阿诺的大脑，让他因为生理和心理止不住的冲上高潮。

阿诺甩着头，一口咬住康纳的胳膊，抵在男人腹部的阴茎淌了不少可怜兮兮的白浆。可恶，刚刚只有两根手指，现在却要承受这个，这两种东西的尺寸根本不能比啊。他虚弱的想。

“哇哦。”康纳低头轻轻撸动了一下阿诺软下的阴茎。“你射了。宝贝。”语气里完全没有腹部被精液弄脏的恼怒，甚至有些愉悦。看来在之前的挑逗里，法国人已经累积了很多快感了。也就是说，一切的爱抚挑逗都是有效果的。

看着男人又开始抚摸自己，已经射过一次、并且还保持在被插入状态的阿诺也没了什么反抗的意志。他不自觉的触碰了男人的身体，感受到了分明的腹肌，和线条滑顺的后腰。“嗯哼？”康纳伏下身吮了吮阿诺的嘴唇，青年哼哼着讨要更多。“要继续了么？”

阿诺叼住他的颈侧，搂紧他的肩膀，大腿也虚虚的夹着他的腰，用可怜的低吟表达了自己的雌服与渴求。  
“哦，我的阿诺……”康纳几乎被如此的行为融化了，他紧紧的扣住阿诺的腰，让那根东西慢慢在穴道里开始动作。

“天……”阿诺只叫了一句，就忍不住眼中含泪的继续咬紧康纳的肩膀，从齿间漏出忍不住的喘息。后穴捅开自己真的好爽，太爽了。粗大的阴茎几乎能蹭到穴道里每一个能让他失去理智的点，如此带来的快感几乎是手指的几倍不止，而阴茎却也不急，反而时快时慢的推入又退出，动作间是满满的引诱。阿诺感觉到自己的阴茎又硬了起来，后穴却越发软了。

康纳也兴致勃勃的捅着那个湿润紧致的桃花洞。“哦，呼。呼。”他满意的喘息。阿诺的后穴很软，很好插，每一次深入的时候还会猛烈的绞吞着他的阴茎，仿佛要把它吃下去，同时也箍得康纳爽翻天。奖励性质的磨了两下他的敏感点，小宠物就抬起屁股，大腿软软的夹住他的腰。在康纳眼里，这行为跟说“快操我”没任何区别。他满心欢喜的把阴茎抽到洞口搅了搅。别说是那笔钱了，要知道阿诺这么甜，即使是三倍的价格他都毫不犹豫。

“呜，唔，快弄……”阿诺在敏感点被刺激之后迟迟等不到下一次满足，不禁不自觉的把自己的穴洞往康纳的裆部挨。  
“别急，宝贝。”康纳坐起来，提着阿诺的大腿根部就狠狠地、大开大合的往里捅。阴茎快速的捣进去又被抽出来，挤出了不少穴道分泌的液体，湿答答的全淤在阿诺的穴周。

“操。”康纳摸到阿诺屁股下湿掉了的一小片床单，忍不住掐着他的乳头狠狠地弄了几下，然后爽快的把阴茎抽出来，把白汁全喷到洞口旁，看着那白浊和阿诺的肠液混合在一起，缓缓的沿着诱人的臀缝淌下。

“宝贝，你真的太甜了。”康纳撸动了两下自己的阴茎，让它再次站起来，同时抚弄着阿诺已经挺立着的肉棒，就着尖端流出的透明液体，用粗糙的指腹揉着他的龟头。法国人低叫一声，本能的把腿又张开些，康纳便把他抱坐在自己腿上，再次迫不及待的进入了那个天堂般的地方。

“天、哪，康纳。”法国人几乎被刺激得失神，仿佛已经失去了对身体的控制，舒服到完全无法自己。腰，软得不行，全靠康纳揽着他才没有倒下去。“深……”青年低低的叫，埋怨的话语里却没半点拒绝的意思，反而随着阴茎的再次完全进入，四肢都缠紧了康纳的身体。

“乖。”康纳摸了摸那个挨在自己颈窝的棕色脑袋，爱怜的看着垂在他白皙背部的马尾。没了害怕，没了恐惧，这下这个小家伙才真正的成为了自己的宠物。康纳心里很满意，又往那洞里用了力，看着小家伙夹住他的腰，颤抖着收紧甬道，完全一副被征服的模样。  
大手托着阿诺的屁股，把他抬起来些。阿诺的体重让康纳的手指陷进他挺翘的小屁股里，抓出一个诱人的形状。“……嗯？”搞不清楚状况的法国人只发出了一个询问性质的鼻音，就被后穴骤然加快的捣弄激得偏过了头。“啊……康纳，啊……”他近乎失神的抓紧康纳的胳膊，完全没意识到自己的呻吟反而让男人的操干变本加厉。眼看阿诺爽得欲生欲死，康纳突然起了坏心。

青年感觉到自己的后颈被抓住，被迫睁开哭得红红的眼睛看着那个完全掌控自己的男人。  
“我这样弄你舒服吗？”阴茎深入而慢速的抽插，每次都会蹭过花心抵至前列腺，阿诺感觉非常明显，康纳每这么动一下他就忍不住翘一次屁股。“舒服……的……”  
“那这样呢？”阴茎换了个角度插入，碰到阿诺新的敏感点，而插到深处后就小幅度的撞着花心，阿诺几乎想甩头了。“嗯……都……”  
“这样？”后穴感受到了快速的抽插，很重，很用力，阿诺差点儿以为自己会被捅穿。甬道本想紧吸阴茎，却遭到了快速的摩擦，连带着穴口都有些被操至外翻，和体液一起，被阴茎捣得发出咕吱咕吱的水声儿。  
“呃……呃……”阿诺几乎受不了，他眼睛湿润到完全模糊了视线，无法控制的咬紧康纳的肩膀，只能含混的请求他。“太快了，哦，……”  
“爽不爽？”康纳不满足的再次问他。  
“爽，爽，已经……”阿诺剧烈颤抖着收紧了屁股，却被康纳掰开臀缝插弄——他感受到了忍无可忍的快感。

太好了，太舒服了，阿诺已经不知道用什么词来形容，他只觉得大腿完全瘫软无法用力，全部感觉都在穴洞里，每条神经都高度的紧绷着，又爽得无法思考，大脑无理由的要求他的大腿分开，屁股翘起，方便男人对他的折磨。

这下真的变成宠物了……  
最后一丝理智消逝之前，他这么想道。

“快受不了了吧？”康纳温柔的亲吻他，禁锢和操弄的动作却没任何停下来的意思。“受不了可以求我。”

如此的快感已经把阿诺的全部都挤压殆尽了。剩下的思考能力告诉阿诺，这个男人不达到他的目的，是绝对不会放过他的。  
“主人，饶了我吧主人……”后穴里的抽送分量非常足，阿诺几乎快哭出来。阴茎在男人手里，已经饱胀到没法儿再饱胀的程度，腰部被牢牢的扣紧，让阿诺无法移动自己的胯部分毫——虽然即使不扣紧他也是无法移动的，因为最要命的，是深深钉在后庭里的性具。

“你承不承认你是我的乖宠物？”  
“是……”  
“喜不喜欢我？”  
“喜欢，啊……”  
“以后会听话吗？”  
“会，会，哦，我已经，已经，极限了……”

阿诺哭泣着咬住康纳的肩膀，后穴猛烈的夹紧给自己带来无上快感的粗物，手死死地抓住了男人握着他阴茎的手，腰部紧紧的往男人的方向挨，仿佛在表达什么乞求。  
康纳狠狠地插到最深，一边享受着整根阴茎被极致的柔软包裹着的感觉和穴肉收紧的快意，一边揉弄着阿诺的龟头和铃口，欣赏着法国人在他手里哭泣着射精的情景。

“天，天啊，我的天啊……”阿诺从高潮的崩溃中艰难的脱身，才意识到了自己被男人操到射、而且还射在了男人手里的不争事实。感觉小穴已经被操到发麻，还有些因为阴茎过于粗大而被撑开的疼痛，阿诺无力的向男人祈求。“不要了，我不行了……”

不得劲的捏捏阿诺的乳头，康纳把阴茎抽出来，抵到青年的唇边。“我还没够呢，小家伙。”  
“……”高潮的白光还未完全散去，阿诺的意识仍旧模糊，恍惚了一会就乖乖的抓着唇边的粗大塞进嘴里。“嗯，咕，唔。”他无意识的舔弄，又在康纳按着他的头、掰开他的嘴的半强迫下做着深喉。他没太多感觉到那恶心的味道，只觉得嘴里的东西很大很烫，把口腔塞得紧紧的，想舔舔它都难。

看着自己把法国人的嘴巴操的咕咕呜呜的，康纳干脆用大腿夹着他的头继续往里塞。身下人呜咽了两声，竟然用胳膊圈住了他的大腿。小嘴好热好软啊，康纳在心里感叹，舒爽的一边操他的嘴巴，一边摸着阿诺手感颇好的头发，看着那红红的嘴唇摩擦着他布满青筋的茎身。

“舔湿一点。”阴茎在口里插着的速度加快，阿诺配合的用口唇紧紧含着那柱身。“呜呜唔唔呜。”法国人从喉咙里发出了几声语调与此前不太一样呻吟，似乎是不舒服的样子，康纳有点担心的把阴茎抽出来些。  
“啊……？”阿诺迷蒙的看了看从自己嘴里抽出来的阴茎，本能的再次抓着了它，大口的舔着那圆圆的龟头，用嘴唇亲着马眼四周。

巨物已经涨到不能再大了。

阿诺又舔了一口，嘴里突然被喷进了粘粘的液体。他茫然的松口，想把那巨物从嘴里拿出来，看看发生了什么，那液体就一下喷到了他的脸上。  
“哦，操——”康纳抓住阿诺的头，握住自己的阴茎，忍无可忍的对着他可爱的小脸蛋射精，弄得脸颊上，睫毛上全是。脸上很快布满液体的痕迹，康纳不满的又把龟头塞进阿诺嘴里喷射，末了还蹭着他的嘴角出来，在唇边也留下一道白痕。

“怎么不干死你呢。”康纳嘲笑着，从阿诺身上下来，欣赏了会法国人一脸精液、还一脸空白的看着他的样子，捡起刚刚阿诺脱掉的衬衫擦净那沾着精液的脸。  
阿诺被擦得清醒了不少，他抬起头看着一边的康纳，有些搞不清楚状况的问：“好，好了吗？”  
“今晚先这样。”康纳随手把衬衫丢到床下，把手指插入阿诺的头发，如此的抚摸着他。

阿诺有些愣神的盯着他。  
康纳对他很好，几乎没有逼迫他，亲吻也很甜，很深……阿诺心里晕出了异样的感动。他真的很温柔，他真的很疼爱自己，和别人的主人完全不一样——阿诺想起自己之前遭受过的每次凄惨的对待，不禁有些感动。

“康纳……”他软软的叫，努力撑起身子，意料之外的被男人抱住。令人安心的胸膛，收紧的手臂，阿诺如愿以偿的听到了康纳的轻笑。“嗯。”手指抚过阿诺的脸颊，指节再次轻柔的蹭着阿诺的脸。不同的是，这次法国人牢牢地抱紧了男人，就像一只可爱的树袋熊。

康纳看着怀里变得听话乖巧的宠物，心情很好的亲了他一口。“歇一会，”他伸手揉着阿诺的腰。“然后我们去洗澡。”

“恩。”阿诺枕在他的肩膀上，因为揉腰对酸疼的缓解舒服得闭上眼睛。或许是太累了，也或许是终于能放下戒备，法国人不一会就闭紧了眼睛，呼吸均匀，一动不动的依在男人的身上。

“好好睡吧。”这样也好。康纳抱紧了他，防止他从自己的怀里滑落。

急促的铃声打破了平静温和的气氛。  
这个时间——康纳略有些烦躁的把床头的手机摸过来，手指按住，上滑。  
“喂，康纳！！！”老船长粗犷的声音一下从听筒里爆出来，康纳皱眉把通话音量调小了些，防止这声音把阿诺吵醒。

“怎么了，爷爷。”  
“刺客那边来要人了，那个什么……阿泰尔的，让你把那个叫阿诺的俘虏给他们，钱照付。”  
“……”康纳的表情变为了彻底的不悦。“告诉他们，阿诺已经死了。”  
“不是吧，他不是和你一起吗？”

康纳低下头，注视着紧紧靠在他怀里的小猫。此前万分恐惧，疏离，害怕他的法国人，现如今乖巧而驯顺，柔软得像一块甜美的慕斯蛋糕。会抱着他，叫他主人，靠在他身上安睡，让康纳为他魂牵梦萦。  
绝无仅有的可爱宠物。

康纳攥紧了手机。  
“他死了。现在在这里的阿诺，是我的那一个。”

End.


End file.
